The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Malva, botanically known as Malva sylvestris, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Fountain’.
The new Malva is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Malva sylvestris, not patented. The new Malva was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Malva by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Malva are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.